


【KK】上门猫妖2

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy





	【KK】上门猫妖2

你养了一个月的猫耳少年突然变成了猫耳男还压着你说他发情了，怎么办？  
刚选择落荒而逃。

掀开光一跑出家门之后刚有些茫然。  
自己倒不是不喜欢光一……自己非常喜欢他，不然也不会发生早晨的事情了。  
只是他突然长大让自己有点反应不过来而已。实际上，他跟少年样的光一相处了也有不短的时间了，彼此都已经熟悉了，所以早上的事情也不算太突兀。  
但是让他跟一个可以算得上第一次见面的陌生男人躺在一块打飞机甚至做更过分的事情……绝对不行。  
即使那个人是光一也不行。  
“刚？”  
“嗯？啊……老师。”  
灰色风衣的男人在街头冲着他展开微笑：“真巧啊。接下来有事吗？去喝杯咖啡如何？”  
“……嗯。”

 

事情就是这么戏剧性。  
刚在对感情问题最无助的时候碰到了前男友。  
而且是明显对他旧情难忘的前男友。  
“最近好吗？”  
“……还行吧。”  
刚低头搅拌着咖啡，突然有些后悔答应他来喝东西了。  
光一那家伙那么怕寂寞，而且又在发情期，这个时候应该很难过吧……他一个人在家里真的没事吧？  
“你知道的，当年家里突然让我出国，我也没有办法……”男人絮絮叨叨的说着当时自己是多么不舍得跟刚分手，又是多么想念他。  
刚听得有些不耐烦。当时明明是觉得性格不太合适而且新鲜劲过了之后觉得师生恋太危险，这才和平分手的，而且还是对方提的，当初还说什么厌烦了天天哄着自己之类的……这么多年两个人也会在节假日的时候礼貌性地发个祝贺邮件不过也仅此而已，怎么偏偏今天就鬼扯出那么多理由来？  
“你看起来……”  
他抬眼看到那男人打量自己的目光，惊艳又放肆，当下就明白了。大概是这两年自己修身养性做得好，再加上生活上很注意，所以变好看了？周围的人也说自己气质很好来着。  
就因为这个？真是个肤浅的男人。  
“对不起，我想……”他端起咖啡喝了一口沉吟着，正想找个理由起身离开，却突然看到一个黑色运动装的男人出现在他们小包间的门边。  
可不就是光一么。  
不知道从哪个衣橱里翻出了刚唯一的一套黑色的运动装穿上一路跑过来，光一摆了一个很帅的姿势靠在墙边，嘴里还叼着一根玫瑰花，笑眯眯地看着刚。  
男人惊讶地问：“你是谁？！”  
“噗！”刚没忍住一口咖啡喷了出来。  
光一立刻奔到他身边伸手很自然地将人圈到怀里，另一只手抽出玫瑰花来，花枝突然变软最后变成了一条手帕。他很仔细地为刚擦拭着唇角，刚发觉自己比早上的时候感觉没有那么不自在了，于是安心地靠在他肩膀上柔声问：“你怎么过来了？”  
“跟着你的味道过来的。”光一说着拿鼻尖蹭蹭他的脸颊。擦过咖啡的手帕被他团成一团握在手里捏了捏，再展开手掌的时候，掌心又是一朵开得极好看的蝴蝶兰。他一直紧紧地盯着刚的侧脸注视着他的表情，脸上带着讨好的笑容。  
果然刚被他逗得开心地笑了起来，脑袋很自然地靠在了光一的肩膀上。  
对面的男人有些不甘寂寞地说：“小刚，你还记得吗，当年在一起的时候我也学了不少魔术……”“Tsuyo，咱们什么时候回家？”光一毫不客气地打断了他的话贴着刚的耳朵黏糊糊地问。  
“嗯……老师，还有事吗？”刚抬眼看向对面的人，虽然在问着问题，却已然站了起来做出一副要走的样子。  
“嗯……没事了。那下次有机会再见了。”男人干笑着站起来起身准备一起离开，光一却立刻拉着刚坐下说：“啊那咱们再坐一会儿吧。”  
男人气个半死，咳嗽两声憋着一口老血离开了。  
他走了之后，刚这才松了口气，抬手去摸光一的脑袋好奇地问：“你的耳朵收起来了？”  
“没呢。”说着，一直紧紧贴在蓬松的头发里面的两只耳朵弹了出来扑棱了两下，光一苦着脸挽着刚的手臂抱怨，“你的帽子我都不好戴，耳朵贴在脑袋上用力太久都抽筋了……Tsuyo帮我揉揉嘛！”  
“好。”刚站起来把他的脑袋搂在怀里，手指温柔地捏着耳根轻轻揉捏，“这样的力度可以吗？”  
“嗯！舒服~”光一惬意地眯起眼睛靠在刚胸口拱蹭着脑袋，“我就知道Tsuyo疼我~”  
“好啦！撒娇鬼。”刚好笑地拍拍他的脸颊，揉了会儿耳朵就把人拉起来，“回家吧？”  
但是说到回家的时候，光一反而心事重重地收敛了笑意，紧张地舔舔嘴唇抬眼看他，一副不知道说什么好的模样。  
“怎么了扣酱？”  
“Tsuyo……Tsuyo刚刚跑出来，是因为讨厌我嘛？”光一站起来担心地一把将他紧紧箍在怀里，困惑又有些委屈地说，“要不……要不我变回去？但是明明是你让我长大些的嘛……”  
“不，就……就这样挺好的。”刚安抚地抬手抚摸他的侧脸，试探着凑上前在唇上轻吻了一下，这次他并没有感觉到别扭，有的只是悸动和轻微的害羞。  
双颊发烫，他垂下头用手背贴了贴脸颊，不好意思又自暴自弃地靠在了光一的肩膀上：“好啦……我们回家吧。”  
“嗯~”

两个人手牵手出了咖啡馆，路上有无数人围观，但是刚丝毫都不在意。两个人有说有笑甜甜蜜蜜地靠在一起，在路上刚还去给光一买了顶帽子好让他的耳朵不再受苦。  
而尾巴则好好地藏在宽大的风衣里不用多虑了。  
其实刚也不知道现在他和光一的关系到底是什么。是互相喜欢的吧，可是他们两个又不是一个物种……  
他不得不承认，自从光一来了自己家，他的接受能力变得越来越强了。他可以心平气和地考虑品种差异，甚至包括生殖隔离的问题……  
不对不对，自己就算跟光一一个物种也生不出来的好嘛！！  
刚叹了口气，捏了捏光一紧张到出汗的手低声问：“扣酱，我会变老的……你不介意吗？”  
“嗯？”一直在纠结要不要再次确认心意的光一眨眨眼睛转向他，“什么意思？”  
刚看着他那一脸紧张，抿着嘴笑着冲他眨眨眼睛：“难道你不准备跟我在一起吗？”  
“可以吗！”光一那双漂亮的细长眼睛立刻睁圆了，他兴高采烈地抱起刚不顾这还是在大街上就欢呼着转了好几个圈，之恨不得把他举高抛到天上才好。  
刚也笑眯眯地由着他胡来，自己活了这一大把年纪这算是头一回这么疯狂了。  
“啊……TsuyoTsuyoTsuyo~~~”光一开心地只想学犬科动物狂摇尾巴，他把脑袋埋进刚的肩窝用力磨蹭，“唔……耳朵不舒服！”  
“那我们快点回去吧。”刚搁着帽子轻轻捏了捏光一的耳朵，却不想把人捏的一抖，接着被拥抱的力气更大了。  
光一开始在他身上胡乱磨蹭起来。  
刚突然惊醒，这家伙……抱着自己的这个人、不对，这只猫，还在发情期呢！  
抬手招了辆出租车火速回了家，就在车上光一就忍不住拉着刚得手揉捏了起来，还一个劲儿往自己身上按。  
刚看离家还还有一段时间，而且前面还开始堵车，干脆把自己的随手抓出来的提包横在光一身前，一边说着“扣酱你帮我找找钥匙”一边将手从间隙探过去，拉开了他的裤链。  
“嗯……”光一在刚的手指碰到他的时候就咬紧了牙。  
在出租车上能做的并不多，就算有包挡着，刚也没法真的伸手去帮他怎么样。拉开拉链，隔着内裤用指关节蹭蹭这就是全部了。  
而偏偏就这么两下就让光一舒服得一阵颤抖，而刚也摸到了有些奇怪的东西。  
光一下面的那东西上面，长着倒刺。  
他吓得一哆嗦就把手抽出来了，一脸惊愕地瞪着光一。  
回想今天早晨，第一次自己帮他的时候触感还算正常，第二次跟自己蹭在一起就好像已经有了些摩擦感很强的凸起，这下……  
自己怕不是要被他弄烂了吧？！  
“扣酱你……”刚压低了声音倾身过去问，“你……刺……”  
“啊？”光一迷茫地勉强从快乐中抽出一丝理智来回应他，“什么刺？”  
刚张了张嘴又不好就这么大喇喇地在出租车上说出来，还好这个时候堵车的地方通过了，离家也不远了。刚松了口气却听到光一不乐意地扯着他的手腕说：“Tsuyo继续摸摸嘛！”  
他看到出租车司机好奇地从后视镜往他们的方向看，立刻板起脸来抓住光一的手腕瞪了他一眼。  
相处了这么久第一次被他凶，光一吓得耳朵毛都在帽子底下炸开了，浑身一机灵清醒过来，然后怯怯地靠在车门上缩成了一团。  
少年光一做这种动作自然是很赏心悦目，然而现在的光一外表已经是个成年人了，所以显得又滑稽又可怜。刚无奈地抓着他的手捏捏作为安慰，然后在到家之后第一时间扔下了钱说了句“不用找了”就拉着光一下了车。  
进了家门，一直都大气不敢出一声地光一终于小心翼翼地扯了扯刚的衣角低声问：“Tsuyo生气了吗？”  
“……没有。”刚走了一路都只剩无奈了。他关好门帮光一脱了外套挂在玄关，又随手顺了顺他尾巴上乱七八糟的毛，这才牵着他的手往里走，边走边问：“刚才在路上我是想问，为什么你……那里会有刺？”  
“刺？”光一又一怔，还自己伸手下去掏到内裤里摸了摸才恍然大悟，“成年猫都有的呀！只是之前是孩子状态所以不明显吧……”说着他害怕地打了个哆嗦，“只有被阉了的猫才不会长刺的。”说完还很担忧地看着刚，仿佛害怕他把自己送去阉了似的。  
刚又忧郁了。  
这怎么办？  
“不过我可以把刺变没啊！”光一大喘气地说，他得意地扬起脸来，“我可是猫妖啊！”  
“啊……能变没就好。”刚心有余悸地拍拍胸口，“不然我不被你弄死了……”  
“咦？Tsuyo已经在想交//配的事情了吗？”光一的尾巴在没了外套遮盖之后一直在柔软地左右摇摆显示着他的好心情，这个时候伸直了一下直接绕到刚屁股上揉来揉去，他一把将他搂住确认道，“Tsuyo愿意跟我交//配嘛？”  
“笨蛋！人类不可以用那种词！”刚满脸通红地用力敲上了他的脑袋，然后挣开他的手臂转身去了厨房。  
折腾了这小半天他也饿了，光一也应该是半天没吃饭，总之先填饱肚子要紧。  
没想到自己就进厨房那么一点点的时间，那只变态猫就脱光了跟过去，大喇喇地抱着他来回磨蹭。  
刚忍无可忍，举着削皮器转身想打他，但是刚一回头就被光一搂着腰堵了嘴。

\----------------------------------------------------------

不知道为什么，被光一吻到的时候刚满脑子都是他刚刚说着“交配”时候兴奋的表情。  
浑身上下都不由自主地开始发烫，刚轻轻地试着推开光一，但是当然，他根本推不动。少年形态的光一他就已经推不动了，更别提现在……  
想来刚才他那么容易就被自己推开，只是为了脱衣服再跟过来吧……   
这只急色猫！  
刚随手放下削皮器搂住了他的脖子。  
光一的嘴唇很柔软但是带着一股子急迫，刚安抚地轻轻舔着他的上唇一下下轻轻地亲吻，右手也滑到脑后穿插进他发间抚摸他的脑袋。好像是安抚起了作用，光一急促的呼吸也逐渐平稳下来，他偏头配合着刚的动作，时不时咬住他的嘴唇轻轻拉扯。  
刚被他仍然带着动物性的动作逗得笑了起来。  
缠绵的亲吻并没有进行多久，大概也是刚配合的反应让一直急于确认刚心意的光一放了心。他微微分开了一点距离，眯着眼睛看着怀里的人，又忍不住傻笑起来。  
刚也跟着他笑了。他用指尖轻轻拨撩着光一的头发柔声问：“扣酱那么喜欢我吗？”  
“嗯！”光一忙不迭点头，又讨好地顶胯蹭了蹭他，“Tsuyo帮帮我嘛我还在发情呢……”  
“我……”刚红着脸偏头枕在他的肩上小声嘟囔，“可是你发情期那么长，我陪你折腾的话，岂不是要废了……”  
公猫的发情期应该有一个星期吧？要是他要自己就给的话，还不得做到废了啊……就算没有刺也受不住的。  
但是偏偏身体又渴求着他。  
这只发情的猫浑身上下都散发着性感至极的荷尔蒙气息，刚都被他弄得有些心神不宁，接吻拥抱爱抚，这样下去肯定会滚到床上去的。  
“长吗？”光一歪头想了想，“只有最多三天吧，不长啊！而且我有法力的嘛！Tsuyo要是累了，我可以帮你恢复精力啊！”说着他又在刚耳边胡乱舔吻起来，声音低沉下去隐隐透出一丝危险的性感来，“这种事情……我只想和自己喜欢的人做嘛……Tsuyo……”  
“啊~~那……我……我有点饿了……”刚只觉得酥麻从耳际一直蔓延到全身，腰部麻酥酥得舒服已经让他几乎站不住了，只好用力搂着光一靠在他身上。  
“饿了？那我来喂饱你。”  
说着光一把人横抱起来冲去了卧室。  
“等……等等！”刚被扔到床上之后忙不迭叫停，“洗澡！”  
“……”光一有点郁闷地站在床边，“Tsuyo，我是猫妖。”  
“猫妖怎么了？猫妖不用洗澡的嘛？”刚不服气地撅起嘴巴，低头瞥见光一胯下直挺挺对着自己的肉块，又红着脸转开视线。  
突然一阵清凉的感觉在全身扩散，刚吓得一激灵，随即光一炙热的身体已经覆盖上来。  
“我是猫妖，所以随便用个法术两个人就都干净了啊。”光一说着亲亲他的嘴唇，手下不停地开始解他的扣子，“所以不要浪费时间了！”  
不用说他刚才把刚全身上下里里外外都清理了一边，要是他愿意的话，润滑跟扩张都不用做了。  
不过呢，曾经偷看过不少小黄本的光一觉得，前戏也是很重要的一部分，所以还是自己好好做比较好。  
屋子里拉着窗帘不算太亮，但是刚依旧被自己在大白天就要跟人……不，猫，做爱这个事实弄得浑身不自在。他抬手搂住光一的脖子小声乞求道：“扣酱，弄得暗一些，不要这么亮……”  
“但是，我想看着Tsuyo做啊。”光一放松身体压在他身上，指尖轻柔地滑过他的脸颊，又爱到不行似的凑过去连连亲吻。  
“可是……嗯~~我……不想……你不是能夜视嘛？”  
“我也想让Tsuyo看看我啊……”光一并没有答应他的请求，他一下下地吮着刚圆润的耳垂一边说，“放心，你不会有精力害羞的……”  
他很仔细地亲吻着他圆圆的耳廓：“我早就想了……Tsuyo浑身上下都那么香那么甜，要好好吃个遍才行。”  
敏感的耳朵已经承受不住接二连三的挑逗，刚顺从地起身让光一帮自己把上衣脱下来，正要脱裤子的时候光一却拉住了他的手将他按回床上，亲亲他撅起来的嘴巴说：“糖果还是自己剥的更甜。”  
“你都哪来那么多骚话！”刚好笑地抬手去打他，却被光一一把抓住。他珍惜又温柔地亲吻着刚的指尖，然后顺着手背一路亲吻到手臂。  
刚很难形容自己现在的感受。他能够轻易地感觉到光一对自己的喜欢，但是这场面又有些太令人害羞了一些。他想要圈住光一的脖子把他拉到近前用接吻来逃避这种小小的羞涩，但是光一并没有如他所愿，反而一把将他的手按在头顶，在细嫩的上臂内侧缓缓舔舐起来。  
变成人之后的舌头只是略微粗糙了一些而并不会令人不适，就算接吻也不会产生不快感，麻酥酥的感觉顺着手臂传到胸口，刚干脆闭上眼睛放松了身体享受起来。  
一路从手臂亲吻到肩膀，光一毫不留情地在刚肩头咬了圈深深的牙印。刚被刺痛惊醒，向那个方向看去，牙印都还在微微渗血，他惊讶地看着光一，却见他接着温柔地在那里轻舔了两口，又趴在刚肩膀上吻了他的嘴唇洋洋得意地说：“这样Tsuyo身上就有我的记号啦！别人都不能打你的主意。”  
刚无奈又宠溺地笑着算是接受了他的说法。  
巡游全身的吻还在继续。刚无力地拨弄着光一的头发揉搓他的耳朵，他能感觉到喷洒在皮肤上的气息越发灼热急促，但是光一现在的耐心似乎格外足，即使他已经难耐地弓起腰来在刚身上来回拱蹭，但是依旧没有放弃吻遍他身上的每一个地方。  
“Tsuyo很喜欢我亲这里是不是？”光一终于来到了胸口的地方，不过他先直起身子帮刚把裤子脱了下来。  
他在刚疑惑又迷离的眼神中重新在他身侧趴下，他还记得刚早晨的时候好像很喜欢他的爪子，于是这个时候右手的食指指甲变长成了爪子的形态，轻轻地刮蹭着刚左边胸口，一圈一圈逐渐缩小范围。尖利的指甲在皮肤上留下了轻微的红痕，刚这个时候反而不害怕了，他知道光一不会伤害到自己，但是眼睁睁地看着乳首在还没有被触碰的情况下就挺立起来依旧是十分羞耻的事情。  
他偏开视线，却在下一刻被右边的快感刺激到直接叫了出来。  
光一像早上一样，一边刮蹭着左边一边含住右边重重地吮吸。在确认口中的小肉粒胀鼓鼓的立起来之后，他调整了一下姿势用唇包住了尽量大的部分，牙齿轻咬住了乳首根部，舌尖飞快地在上面刷来刷去。  
“啊啊嗯~扣酱……嗯~~呀……不行……~~”  
刚用力地推着他的脑袋，刚伸出手却感觉到左边乳首的位置正好被光一的指甲顶着，自己要是随意乱动的话割伤的可能性很大，但是那尖锐的愉悦从右边直直地刺穿了心脏也搅乱了他的大脑，他控制不住地用力挺起胸来，也不知道是想要迎合光一的动作还是挣脱他的控制。  
但是当然，光一咬着他，他挣脱不开。  
“Tsuyo这边好像比下面还敏感啊。”光一放开他紧紧地盯着他绯红的脸颊，尾巴一摆缠绕住了他硬挺着的性器轻轻磨蹭。  
“嗯~~扣酱别……”刚立刻用力抓住他的手臂，那毛茸茸的感觉缠绕在下身实在是太恐怖了，他慌乱地看着急急地说，“快放开……快放开！不行的，我会……你的毛会被弄脏的……”  
“没关系，弄脏它吧。”光一满不在乎地继续用尾巴慢条斯理地磨蹭他，尾巴尖抵在湿漉漉的顶端来回打转，凑在铃口的凹陷处像是要戳进去一样。  
刚像鱼一样拼命地扭动着身体咬着嘴唇呜咽，光一用手揉搓着他的胸口柔软的嫩肉坐在他肚子上按住他的身体。  
“很舒服对不对？”光一揪住那两颗肿胀发烫的小肉粒扭转拧动，刚脸上被情欲笼罩那似痛似喜的表情让他更加兴奋，他毛茸茸的尾巴激烈地卷动着刚湿漉漉的性器，任凭他怎么叫都不停歇。  
“嗯啊~~舒服……嗯~~扣酱……要、扣酱……亲我……”刚激烈地颤抖着伸出手臂用力搂住光一的脖子将他拉到跟前，快感越积越多，他知道自己快要射了，而这个时候他最想做的就是紧紧抱着光一跟他接吻。  
光一很别扭地尽量俯下身子，保持着尾巴的动作不停吻住了他。  
很快他就后悔了。因为接吻的缘故，他的嘴唇堵住了刚高潮时的呻吟，而他最想听的就是那个！  
看着刚瘫软着身子无力地喘息，光一很快调整了情绪，反正他今天是不可能就高潮这么一次的，自己还有的是机会。  
“扣酱……”  
刚的声音里带着略带沙哑的甜蜜和疲惫，他睁开眼睛握住了光一的手：“尾巴是不是弄脏了？”  
“没有哦。”光一满意地捏捏他的脸颊，“接下来该我了。”  
刚意识到光一调整姿势之后弯刀似的肉刃已经顶在自己身下想要进去，但是他根本就没有来得及做前戏，这样绝对不行的！他立刻拍打着光一的后背想要他停下：“嗯？啊……啊停下！我……我会……嗯~”  
但是奇异的，想象中的疼痛并没有到来。下面像是涂了过量的润滑剂又做了很充分的扩张一样，刚能够很清楚地感觉到自己被撑开，饱涨酸麻一点都不少，唯独感觉不到痛。  
他反应过来应该是光一用了点小把戏的缘故。但是正打算放松身体接受他，却又马上发现了不对。  
他感觉到了一粒粒的凸起。  
这些凸起分布的很有规律大小也差不多，正是光一原本长了倒刺的地方。刚惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，却见光一憋着一股劲一点点地往自己身体里面插着，见他看过来的时候紧着嗓子轻声说：“没有刺总得有点别的东西吧……嗯……”  
就算再微小的凸起摩擦过敏感点也是极其可怕的刺激，刚咬着嘴唇抱紧了光一的肩背绞紧了后面的肌肉整个人都缠在了光一身上，随即他听到光一好像闷哼了一声浑身的肌肉都绷紧了。  
这个时候他已经全部进入了自己的身体，他没有立刻就活动，而是静静地趴在刚身上。刚没有精力计较他究竟怎么了，他忙着放松肌肉适应光一的进入，随着紧窄的甬道不断放松再缩紧，光一的呼吸越发沉重起来，他抱住刚的身体突然用力顶动了两下，刚被他弄得惊叫一声，随即就感觉到自己身体里的东西颤抖着喷射出来。  
“嗯！~~烫……好……好烫……~”刚立刻缩紧了肌肉缠住他，两人紧紧相拥着一同颤抖，刚首先动了动身体，手在光一后背轻轻游移，他偏头亲亲光一的耳朵低声说：“这就不行了？”  
光一抬起头来很委屈地看着他：“还不是Tsuyo太紧了。”  
刚好笑地闭上眼睛摇摇头：“还怪我了？要是我不紧的话扣酱会开心吗？”  
光一立刻就收了那副委屈样。确实，自己才不会开心呢。  
于是他重整旗鼓，先满足了刚一直以来想要接吻的愿望。嘴唇胶着在一起亲热缠绵，两人低低细细的呻吟声也纠缠在一起分不出你我，他感觉到刚渐渐地在自己的钳制下扭动起了身体，于是伸手到下面按了按他的小肚子，恋恋不舍地吮着他的嘴唇不愿离开，腰部却摆了起来慢慢地将性器抽出去，又调整好角度飞快地插了回来一通到底。  
“哈啊嗯~~不……扣酱…~~”  
亲吻和爱抚已经积攒了太多快感，一粒粒肉刺抵着敏感点刮过去加上深处也被捣弄，瞬间发生的事情让刚一下子又激灵着绷紧了身子下腹抽动痉挛起来。  
光一没有再给他反应的时间，他压着刚的肩膀将他按在床上，又快又狠地进出着他的身体。紧致湿热的甬道因为摩擦瞬间燃起了高热，他舒服地哼哼出声，又嫌不够似的挽起了刚的腿分开推起压在他身上叠成了M形状，自己只顾着享用他美味的身体，任他随着过快的抽插在柔软的床铺中越陷越深。  
本以为真正做的时候光一会乖乖收起那些倒刺的刚被可怕的快感笼罩，麻酥酥的甘甜自腰部中心扩散开来，他控制不住地颤抖着哑着嗓子哭叫起来，反复抓挠着光一的手臂到肩膀希望他能够慢一点欺负自己。  
“为……什么……啊嗯~~痛……刺，有刺……啊啊嗯~~”  
“不是舒服到射了吗……射得到处都湿淋淋的呢。”光一松开了他的腿俯下身子轻轻啃咬着刚发烫的耳朵低声说，“我们猫的性器上都有倒刺的，就是为了让我的小母猫乖乖地排卵，然后……”他吮着温热柔软的耳垂用气声说，“帮我生一窝小猫吧……好不好Tsuyo？嗯……帮我……”  
“嗯~~好……好！要……给扣酱生小猫……呜~~”  
刚已经快要被那数不清的凸起刮蹭地快要疯掉了，哪还管光一在对自己说什么混账话。他感觉到又有毛茸茸的东西在磨蹭自己敏感的性器还有顶端甚至不断溢出粘液的小孔，他害怕地蹬着腿想要挣扎避开他粗厚可怕的刺激，但是这样一来反而加剧了光一在他身体里面的摩擦，快感如同爆炸般扩散开来，他只听到光一粗重的喘息还有性感的低声呻吟，自己应该是在哭叫或者求饶吧，但是丝毫已经分辨不出究竟在口齿不清地说些什么了。  
相处这一个月来，光一从第一天跟刚同睡就在幻想着对他做些过分的事情了。他的刚一直都那么优雅那么淡然，越是相处就越是喜欢他，就越想把他按在床上干到什么优雅统统不见，干到只能哑着嗓子哭喊自己的名字为止。  
得偿所愿的光一像是装了马达一般紧咬着牙快速且凶狠地戳刺着他的身体，在法术的帮助下刚很好地接纳了他，并且不论做得多么过分都不会受伤，光一非常清楚这一点，所以他也知道，自己未来两天的发情期估计会在天堂中度过了。  
“不行了……呜……扣酱……嗯~~~不……好舒服……哈啊~~扣酱抱……”  
被剥去了成熟外壳的刚瘫软在床上咬着手指嘶声叫唤着哭泣着求饶，实在是太舒服了，他从来都不知道原来跟人亲热可以获得如此大的快感，仿佛自己已经失去了别的能力，浑身上下都布满了快感感知的器官，哪怕是光一亲亲他的额头或者摸摸他的腿都能够获得相当大的刺激，大脑已经一片混沌根本顾不得他自己正被自己养的猫压在床上操的只会哭叫呻吟。  
下身已经被磨蹭得几乎失去知觉了，他迟钝又敏感地意识到光一进出的速度似乎慢了一些，勉强睁大眼睛透过那层薄薄的水雾看上去，还不等开口又觉得五脏六腑被突如其来的顶撞弄得翻了一番，内里的软肉又被炙热的温度冲击，这次似乎射得格外多，接受的过程中刚只剩下瘫软在床上颤抖的份，直到感觉肚子都在发涨了，光一才卸了力气倒在他身上，然后像是怕压到他一样立刻翻了个身，侧卧着将他搂在怀里。  
刚挣扎着从失神状态中醒过来，他觉得现在自己的身体正处于极度敏感的状态，光一抚摸他后背的动作都是触电般的刺激，更别提每次呼吸间都能够感觉到被他灌得满满的小腹。他慢慢伸手摸了摸自己的肚子，低笑一声沙哑地问：“扣酱满意了？”  
光一摆了摆耳朵，手覆盖在刚的手背上：“里面有我的小猫了吗？”   
“怎么可能有啦笨猫！”刚好笑地抓住了他的手，“我可不是什么小母猫。”  
“没有？刚刚明明说有的，嗯……看样子我还不够努力！”  
说着光一又恢复了活力，轻轻摆动着腰把不曾疲软的性器抽出来，然后摆弄着刚的身体让他趴在床上接着从后面再次插了进去。  
“嗯~你……又……啊啊慢点~~扣酱……呜~~”  
全身的快感还未消散就又被卷入了新一轮欢爱中，刚迅速调整好自己接受地摇晃着腰身迎接他的入侵，反正不知道光一做了什么手脚身体完全不会疲倦，刚很快又沉浸到了享乐中。  
这一胡闹就闹到了天色发暗，整个屋子里都弥漫着淫靡的气息，床上湿漉漉已经几乎不能待了，光一这才很不满意地暂时放过了他。  
“喂饱了吗？”  
光一懒洋洋地躺在床上伸手去摸刚的肚子。  
刚坐起来勉强撑着身体想要去清洗一下，现在他的肚子已经微微鼓起来了，光一把他灌得满满当当的，动一下都会感觉到有东西往下流。  
果然才刚站起来不到半分钟，湿漉漉的东西就顺着大腿没完没了地流了出来。  
刚感觉到一股灼热的视线，回头一看暗叫不好，光一半躺在床上直勾勾盯着自己的私处猛瞧，看那样子，还有他身下依旧直挺挺狰狞着的性器，刚抬腿就想往外跑，却不知他是故意的还是怎么，速度不怎么快，一路上都留下了湿漉漉的痕迹。  
结果当然、在浴室门口被捉住，然后两个人一起走了进去。  
这次光一没有用什么法术，而是就着温水给刚清洗起了身体。他推着刚要他趴在瓷砖墙上分开腿翘起屁股，然后自己用手指帮他把身体里面的东西引出来。  
刚强忍着羞耻照做了，却听到身后那只猫惋惜地嘟嘟囔囔：“嗨呀……好多小猫就那么没有了，好几亿的生命啊……那么多小猫喵喵喵的，嗨呀真是浪费……”  
要不是腰酸腿软刚真想一脚把他踹到天边去。  
“我再说一遍我不是你的小母猫。你要想要小猫的话找别人去吧。”刚没好气地哼了一声。  
随即身后的动作就停下了。他好奇地回头一看，看到光一一脸恐慌地看着他，随后自己又被扑住圈在了怀里。  
“Tsuyo！我我我……我错了，我不是故意的，不要赶我走……我只喜欢你一个，小猫不要的……只想要Tsuyo……”  
自己一摆凶凶脸那家伙就瞬间变成了只会腻人撒娇的小乖猫，跟刚才那个恶狠狠将自己压在床上操干得哭叫连天的凶猫判若两猫。刚没办法地摸摸他的脑袋又捏捏他耷拉着的耳朵柔声说：“我没生气。只是不许再把我当母猫了。”  
“可是……Tsuyo跟我交配了，Tsuyo不就是母猫了嘛？”光一微微放下心来，一边揉搓着他的屁股一边继续撒娇，“Tsuyo刚刚舒不舒服？我表现好不好？”  
“嗯……舒服。”刚也环抱住他，瞥到他湿漉漉毛发也东倒西歪的尾巴略带歉意地说，“你看，把你的尾巴弄脏了……我来帮你洗洗。”  
“嗯！”  
把光一当成恋人来温存的刚忘记了，其实这个人本质上还是只猫，而且是只依旧处于发情期的猫。  
而尾巴一向是最敏感的地方。  
尾巴还没洗完，刚就被再也忍不住了的光一一把揪起来按在墙上，用后入的位子再次进入了。  
“哈啊~~慢……慢点！嗯~~”  
丝毫没有心理准备的刚脑袋一晕，下身再次被火热的快感笼罩，酥麻顺着脊椎一路爬上头顶，他上半身紧紧地贴在冰冷的瓷砖上，肿胀的乳首摩擦着丝毫没有被降温反而更加炙热，他侧着脸贴在墙上根本来不及考虑现在的姿势有多么难堪，只顺从着身体的本能摇晃臀部邀请着光一插得再深些……  
刚顺从和配合的动作让光一瞬间就红了眼睛，耳朵跟尾巴上的毛完全炸了起来，他紧紧抓着刚的腰喉咙里发出了低低地威胁似的呼噜声，丝毫顾不得什么章法在他身体里横中直撞乱插一气，求饶声跟呻吟声根本充耳不闻，直到刚再也撑不住身体软绵绵地向下滑了，他才暂时停了动作，但是摩擦带来的快感依旧在接连不断刺激着他，光一弯腰将刚就这么抱起来然后来到了水台前，让两个人的身影映照在了镜子中。  
被他干得头昏脑涨的刚茫然地眨眨眼睛，光一牢牢地撑着他他倒是不怕摔到，但是眼前景物清晰了之后，他倒是巴不得自己干脆摔到地上算了。  
镜子里映出了他绯红迷乱的脸，双腿大张着被光一抱住，涨得紫红的性器竖起来贴在小腹上湿漉漉一片狼藉，两个人结合的地方也能看得清清楚楚。  
光一抱着他看着镜子，一点一点地离开了他的身体。  
“呜~不要……扣酱，别……别这样……哈啊~~~”  
一直到只剩性器头部还埋在湿润的后穴内，光一才停下来，他在刚耳边蛊惑着：“看镜子，看镜子Tsuyo，看看你是怎么把我一点不剩地吃进去的……”  
“嗯~~”刚忍不住害羞偏开头，却也睁开一点点缝隙偷看着。  
那些凸起的肉刺这样看来更加狰狞，一粒粒经过红肿的穴口深入体内都刮起惊天的快感旋风，仿佛这样看着感受的也更清晰一般，刚呻吟着仿佛看到了自己脆弱的敏感处被一粒粒刮蹭过去的模样。  
光一的尾巴绕上来戳弄着他因为不断刺激腺体而吐露着粘液的性器，然后紧紧地包裹住收紧，像不久前一样灵活地揉搓套弄。  
过于强烈的快感让刚彻底失去了理智，他挣扎着扭动起了身体低泣求饶，然而上下挺动的腰却让光一在自己身体里摩擦得更加厉害了。  
这样的刚实在是好看的让人根本移不开目光，光一嫉妒起了那面可以被刚一直注视着的镜子，哼了一声抱着怀里的人回到了床上。  
一个简单的法术就让床铺焕然一新，光一感谢着自己身为猫妖能够做到的方便快捷，他温柔地把刚放回床上然后重新压上去，亲亲刚的鼻尖低声问：“还想要吗Tsuyo？”  
“嗯……想！想~~~扣酱抱……”刚抬手搂住了光一的脖子。跟他做爱的滋味太美妙了，一旦尝过就上了瘾似的，身体虽然酸软却并不疲惫，刚强行拉下光一吻住他微笑的嘴唇，分开腿曲起来不断磨蹭着他的腰侧。  
已经吃了半饱的光一起了戏弄他的心思，性器顶端在穴口戳戳刺刺，进去一点又马上出来，根本不给他个痛快，尾巴尖也若有若无地磨蹭他的胸口，就像羽毛一般轻飘飘地拂过乳尖，弄得他一阵颤抖抓紧了身下的床单。  
眼看着刚艳丽的脸庞染上了一层越来越浓重的委屈，光一立刻后悔又心疼，他安慰地用力揉搓了一把刚左边胸口，亲吻着他的耳朵说：“好啦，我要进去喽。”  
“嗯！”立刻恢复活力的刚放松了身体迎接光一的进入。  
他当然察觉到自己的不对劲了，仿佛被这只大猫感染了似的，自己也进入了无可救药的发情期。身体在渴求着他的拥抱，嘴唇在渴求着他的亲吻，刚对这样的自己无可奈何，却又并不想改变。  
这样就很好。  
想要被拥抱，被并不温柔地进入，想要被那些可怕的肉刺折腾蹂躏，想要被光一填满到小腹涨起，想要跟他一秒钟都不分开……

“啊啊~~烫……扣酱呜……”  
饱涨充实的感觉让刚心满意足地眯起眼睛激灵着享受被填满的快感。光一倒在他身边，他立刻主动凑过去，温柔又迷恋地送上嘴唇接受他的亲吻。  
“是不是该饿了？”光一哑着嗓子低声问。  
刚眨眨眼睛，这才反应过来自己好像已经一天都没有吃东西了，而这个时候似乎已经到了晚上……  
“扣酱都已经把我喂饱了。”他无奈地点点光一的鼻子，感觉到他依旧硬邦邦地插在自己里面叹了口气问，“你不会想要做三天三夜吧？”  
“不，这样你的身体也受不了的。”  
虽然他很想按照刚说的那么一直做下去，不过理智还是阻止了他。再次来到浴室清洗，这次光一很及时地拿来浴袍把刚整个人严严实实地裹起来，这才松了口气似的眯起了眼睛。  
总觉得看到他哪怕一寸露在外面的皮肤，自己都会忍不住扑上去的……  
“嗯……”  
浴袍摩擦着身体让敏感的皮肤难耐地颤栗起来。刚试着走了两步，越来越觉得穿着浴袍十分难受，干脆脱掉拎在手里准备叠起来放回原处。  
余光瞥到光一整只猫都僵硬在于是门口，刚好奇地歪头看他：“怎么了扣酱？”  
“咕噜。”  
光一咽了口口水，虽然房间并不暗，他的眼睛却闪烁起了荧绿的光芒，直勾勾地在刚身体上面上下扫射。  
刚认命地叹了口气走上前张开手臂想要拥抱他，光一却推在了刚的肩膀上，然后让他转了个身，推着他去了厨房。  
“给你自己做点吃的。”光一趴在刚肩膀上咬着他的耳朵说着把人推到厨台前，顶着他的屁股抱着他的腰，“不用管我。”  
“怎么不用……嗯~~”  
又被填满了。  
刚没办法地颤抖着给自己热了方便粥，自己反倒是成了美味被光一在厨房里享用了个透，粥煮成了糊糊都没人去吃，最后靠光一嘴对嘴地给他好歹喂进去两口。  
发情期少说还余下一整天往多里数就是两天，光一抱着刚躺在床上心满意足地腻歪着把他的身体牢牢夹在腿间，尾巴还绕着他的小腿有一下没一下地磨蹭。  
刚已经累得窝在他怀里迷迷糊糊睡着了。刚才光一也告诉他了，一定要抓紧时间休息，不然就算有自己的法术加持，三天过后他照样得废。  
现在光一还算乖，除了那根调皮的尾巴之外没什么小动作，刚放心地抱着他睡去，最后一个念头就是希望自己不会被他做醒就好了……  
却没想到，饭可以乱吃flag不能乱立。一语成谶了。

“什么……？！呜……嗯~~你……等……喂！下去！！……啊嗯~~”


End file.
